Secret in Blood
by xoLovelyEyesox
Summary: A new girl from America transfers into Cross Acedemy and Yuki has to show her around the school. What she doesn't know is this girl isn't going to this school just to learn. Yuki finds out this girl was here for an entirely different reason.
1. Eyes of sadness

**A/N hi this is my first fan fic ever. its probably not gonna be very good but hey I tried right. any who please review after your done thanx a bunch.**

**oo before I forget **

**DISCLAIMER I do **_**NOT**_** own Vampire Knight im just a fan, just an over obsessed fan. I do not stalk characters **

**laughs nervously Lawyers walk in with restraining order **

**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH runs away but gets caught "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!" poof disappears**

* * *

**"CROSS!!" ,shouted Atari Sensei. Yuki jumped out of her seat violently after just awaking. She didn't hear the question because she fell asleep due to late night patrolling. **

"**I HAVE HAD IT CROSS! THAT IS A DETENTION! I SWEAR THERE ISN'T ONE CLASS THAT YOU HAVEN'T FALLEN ASLEEP IN!!"**

**Yuki sighs, 'The sacrifice for being a school guardian' ,she thought. "Crap I'm going to be late." ,she mumbles to herself as she waits for detention to be over. Finally the teacher lets her go and stares dumbfounded at Yuki running at top speed out of the room.**

**Yuki is running at top speed when she crashes into the massive Day Class student body. They knock her down in return. Yuki is lying face first in the ground when a helpful hand helps her to her feet. It was none other than the Nigh Class president Kaname Kuran.**

"**Are you alright Yuki?" ,Kaname asked with his voice full of concern, and a hint of amusement.**

"**Yes!!" ,Yuki answered a little to quickly, blushing immediately after. Kaname laughs and says, "Take care of yourself Yuki." , and smoothly walks away. Yuki just stands there staring after Kaname until Zero walks up behind her and lightly bops her on the head. Yuki spins around and gives Zero the evil eye. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yuki fumes at Zero, debating whether or not to bop him back. After a little bit she decided that her chances weren't good.**

**"The Chairman wants us back in his office. He says there is a new student coming in." ,Zero says in a bored voice.**

**Yuki suddenly perked up at the thought of a new student.**

"**Oh really?! Is it a girl or a boy? It's strange though isn't it? Usually new Night Class students come during the night." ,Yuki stopped when she saw the look on Zero's face that made her wonder what she was saying wrong.**

**Zero started walking in the direction of the Chairman's office. He stopped and turned towards her and said, "Who ever said the new student was a vampire?"**

* * *

** Yuki and Zero walked into the Chairman's office to see him chatting to a teenage girl the same age as Yuki, dressed in the Day Class uniform. Yuki took a look at this girl so see that she was extremely beautiful. She was petite, and beautiful, and if it wasn't for the humanlike aura this new girl emitted Yuki would have thought that this girl was a vampire. This girl had long brown hair that reached her waist, and wore her hair in pigtails with the hair tie almost at the bottom of her hair. She had large brown eyes that were very pretty, but were holding a secret. This girl smiled at Yuki and Zero but Yuki could see how the smile never reached her eyes, which were full of sadness.**

**"Ah Yuki you finally arrived. This is the new student, Chastity Mila. She comes here all the way from America! She seems to be a little home sick so please do make her feel more comfortable. Ah Zero could I speak to you in private for a second?" Zero followed the Chairman out into the hallway, leaving Yuki and Chastity alone. The two girls just stared at each other shyly when Yuki noticed the beautiful necklace that Chastity was wearing.**

"**OH that necklace is beautiful! Where did you get it?!" Yuki said a little bit to loud. She seemed to have caught Chastity off guard.**

"**What this?" she lifted the butterfly pendant with blue and green rhinestones that had antennas shaped in a peculiar design that didn't look like it was intended for decoration. "My mas . . . My mother gave it to me as a confirmation gift."**

**Yuki didn't know what a confirmation was. "Confirmation?" This made Chastity smile.**

"**I am a catholic, and a confirmation is a religious right, basically renewing my religious promise to shun the devil from my life. It is . . . Was a big deal in my family." **

**Yuki was confused with the two slip ups concerning Chastity's family but then the Chairman stuck his head in the door. "Yuki why don't you take her on a tour of the school to get her familiar with it." He walked over to his desk and was looking through some paper work when he apparently came across a problem. "Wait hold up a second Miss Mila. Could you please stay a second in here so I can go over this paperwork? Yuki you could wait outside it shouldn't take more than a minute."**

**Yuki walked out of the office and closed the door. Zero was pacing the hallway. When he saw Yuki he walked over to her.**

"**Yuki, when talking to her be careful on what you talk about. She lost her parents to a terrible fire and was living with a college of her father. She still gets a little emotional especially around this time of year, since this is around the time the incident happened. Just be careful with your choice of words. Also her guardian informed the chairman that she isn't the most social so we are suppose to convince her to join a club or something social." **

**Just then Chastity walked out of the office and right next to Yuki.**

"**So shall we?" ,Chastity said sweetly and smiled. Yuki smiled back and started leading the way. Something deep down in her gut told her that there was more than to Chastity than meets the eye, and it wasn't just her hiding her sadness.**

**

* * *

**** Yuki was giving Chastity the grand tour but it was now night and she was sure that Chastity wasn't getting the full effect of the tour. Yuki explained about the two different classes but only that they were separated. Then it was suddenly silent. Yuki was growing curious about the guardianship paperwork that the Chairman needed to talk to her about. Yuki decided to ask her about it hoping she wouldn't open some wounds.**

**"So what was the problem with the paperwork that Fa . . . I mean The Chairman needed to talk to you about?" Yuki asked a little timidly because she didn't want to go to far.**

**Chastity shy smile brightened into one that seemed more real, more natural. Her eyes still held the sadness but it wasn't as concentrated. **

"**I have been living with my Ma . . I mean my fathers college Terence Opolano. He took me in after the uh incident. He taught me how to fight because I am so small. To me he is also a college, a friend more than a father figure. I am very happy to have met him." She did indeed look happy.**

** Just then they heard a rustle and out stepped Kaname Kuran. He smiled and said, "It seems that I have startled you two, my apologies." He turned towards Chastity and extended a hand. She eyed his hand and him then a look came across her face that she was assessing something and she came to a conclusion. She shook the extended hand very carefully, and smiled shyly. Then two more figures walked out and stood beside Kaname.**

**"Oh Aidou-senpai! Kain-senpai! What are you doing outside of class?" Kaname smiled and said, "We heard that some unwelcome visitor was in the area and we wanted to take care of him before he encountered anybody." He chose his words carefully because Chastity was present. Yuki decided to break the silence. "Well I think we should continue before it gets to late." , and she and Chastity started to walk away. Chastity eyed Kaname and his friends suspiciously and slyly took out a key and cut her hand. Everyone froze and fear spread across Yuki's face. Chastity's suspicion was proven true. **

** Suddenly a rabid figure shot out in front of everyone. Its eyes were fixed on Chastity and didn't even seem that the others were even there. It lunged itself at her when Yuki pulled her artemis staff and blocked the creature. Unfortunately it knocked her down. Just when it was about to attack Yuki, another figure with two swords kicked the rabid beast away from Yuki and started sparring with it. The figure that saved Yuki fought with vampire strength and repeatedly stroke at the beast. The beast lunged one more time but the figure pounced and sliced the beast in half. The figure had blood splattered from the beast all over themselves. The figure also appeared to be a female. Yuki suddenly remembered about Chastity but when she turned around Chastity wasn't there. Just then a beam of light from the moon shone onto the figure. It was Chastity. Chastity looked down at the remains of the beast and hissed this simple word. "**_**Vampire"**_

**

* * *

****I hoped you like the first chapter. Review this chapter and I'll start on the next one. The next one is goin to reveal a lot of things that seem confusing now.**

**Uh oh the lawyers caught up to me. **

**Lawyers run in yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER"**

**Laughs evilly "HAHAHAHA I don't need to run I could just .. OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR HEAD?!!!!!"**

**Lawyers freak out about the imaginary thing on their head. **

"**HAHA I EVADED YOU ONCE AGAIN!!! U'LL NEVER GET ME NEVER!!!!"**

**POOF again disappears again**


	2. Tearful confession

**A/N hey well here is the second chapter.**

**Yet again DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Vampire Knight just a fan that has a very large obsession over it. Oh no here come the Lawyers with the restraining order. **

**Lawyers - run in with restraining order again, yelling "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE"**

**me - put my hands up "Ok, ok, I know when I am beat. Just to show I apologize about running away I made you some cookies." instead pulls out a can of nurf gas and throws it at lawyers. "HAHAHA ONCE AGAIN I WILL ESCAPE FROM YOU!!!!" poof disappears poof back reappears "Oops forgot the cookies."**

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THAT THING? YUKI COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED?!"**

** Kaname looked at her and spoke in a calm and quiet voice, "Because when you first saw me, you immediately knew that I was a vampire. Meaning only two possibilities. One, you are a human who knows to much for her own good. Or two, you are trained to distinguish a vampire apart from a human which means you are a vampire hunter"**

**Everyone was quiet. Yuki finally found herself able to speak.**

"**Um Chastity, what exactly is going on? Are you a vampire hunter?"**

**Chastity looked a little surprised but relieved that Yuki wasn't running away screaming. Chastity thought, 'She most know about vampires then' ,and she walked back to Yuki. She helped Yuki up and said in a shaky voice, "Maybe I should explain everything, but first can I change?"**

**Yuki laughed and agreed.**

**Back in the Chairman's office everyone was seated around the now showered and dressed in clean clothes Chastity. She was now wearing normal clothes instead of her uniform because she didn't want to ruin another one just incase anything else happened that night. She then started explaining everything about the secret she carried.**

**"Firstly I am **_**not**_** a vampire hunter Kaname-Senpai, yes I do have the ability to sense a vampire and I can fight vampires but what I am is very different from a hunter. What I am is a slayer. A slayer is similar to a hunter like what we do to kill the vampire and how we can tell the difference between a vampire and a human but that is where it ends. Usually being a vampire hunter runs in the family, as to where being a slayer is being a person grouped with more people who have their gifts but otherwise would have never meet under any circumstances. We are born with vampire like traits. We have vampire strength, we also have the ability to smell blood as a vampire smells it. It's not appetizing to us but we somehow know its appeal to vampires. Also the reason we fight vampires is different. Hunters do it because they are ordered to. Slayers do it because we were put on this earth to do so. However we don't just kill on sight. We only kill vampires who either kill humans or are level E. Us slayers smell the amount of blood consumed and we naturally know the amount it takes to kill a human. We also only stay in our designated area."**

**Yuki understood everything she just said but still there were things she was unclear on. "Why were you put in this school? Was it just coincidence that you were placed here?"**

**Chastity looked at Yuki and smiled. "I was put here because the leader of the slayers knew the area had a high vampire population and I guess he knew there were vampires at the school so I'm thinking that this is no coincidence.?**

**Yuki was all clear about Chastity being a slayer but now she was confused about Chastity's personal information.**

"**So how long were you living with the other slayers?"**

**Chastity wasn't sure where Yuki was going with this.**

"**Umm since I was eleven so I guess five years."**

"**You know how you said you got that necklace from your confirmation, when was you confirmation?"**

"**It was a year ago. Why do you ask?"**

** Yuki was a bit hesitant because she had the feeling that she would start to open wounds. "So did your parents leave behind that necklace for you? Did they think ahead just in case something did happen to them?"**

** This really caught Chastity off guard. Chastity suddenly had no control over her emotions. She clenched her fists and her eyes started to tear up. She then said in a voice that sounded like it took every bit of her power to not start sob, "It was a lie. My master was the one who gave it to me for my confirmation." **

**Yuki then said, "Why would you lie on your parents giving you a gift?"**

** That did it because the dam broke and the tears started pouring down Chastity's face. Yuki started panicking because she didn't intend to make hr cry, she was just curious. "Oh no I'm sorry! You don't have to answer it! I didn't mean to pry!" Yuki continued with a few more strings of apologies, when Chastity interrupted her.**

"**No, no its alright, I just let my emotions get the better of me. I'll answer your questions."**

** Chastity took a deep breath to calm herself and with the reassuring looks coming from Yuki, Kaname, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Chairman, and the curious/bored face of Zero she began to speak.**

** "Five years ago my house caught fire. I found later that a level E vampire just turned and caught the scent of my blood. My blood is similar to yours Yuki. It also is very appealing. Since this vampire just turned it still was cunning enough to make a sort of plan. He set my house on fire at night. My house started collapsing blocking my parents in. I barely got out in time before my house collapsed all together. Something must have happened, like I hit my head or something because I can remember getting out but I can recall the vision. I can only picture the memory when I saw the vampire running away and me chasing it. I found myself in an alley way, and then the vampire closed off the entrance. He attacked me and to my surprise I started fight back on instinct. I fought him and I won. I wound up killing him without thinking of it."**

** Kaname interrupted her to ask her, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I can sense your blood from your cut that you got from fighting but I can't smell its scent. Why is that?"**

** Chastity looked at him with an expressionless face wet with tears and said, "You see the design on my necklace. It is a charm to cloak the scent of my blood. The smell of normal blood is enough to make the vampire act more rabidly but fighting with the scent of my blood will make them fight as if I am a child. I could defeat them it would just mean I would have a lot more wounds then I normally get. Any ways back to that night. Then my master showed up and explained what had just happened, and offered to take me in and train me. I had nowhere else to go so I accepted. I found out later that my master saw me in the alley way when the vampire was about to attack but I look alike to someone he knew so he wanted to see if I had any related powers to her." **

** She couldn't stop her tears now, she was sobbing. Yuki wrapped her arms around her to comfort her a little and everyone else gave sympathetic looks, even Zero. Even though Yuki thought she really shouldn't push her, she thought that Chastity might not be up to discussing these things ever again.**

"**Chastity you don't have to answer but why did your master want you to be relocated so far away as to be on another continent?"**

** Chastity's body froze and she stopped breathing. Her heavy tears also ceased and she looked Yuki in the eyes and spoke to her in a hushed voice, "I was in love with a vampire. The slayers I was in league with were against our relationship so while we were going back to the dojo I trained in they put a gash in my arm and made him go rabid. He had turned level E so I had no choice but to kill him with my own two hands. I couldn't stay there any more. I was sickened with grief. I cornered the slayer whose idea was to make me have to kill the vampire. I almost killed him. Right now he is in the hospital still in a coma."**

** Chastity said no more and it was very late so Yuki took her to her dorm and had her go to bed. Yuki too went to sleep feeling her own heart grieving for Chastity. She reflected on all she heard from her and fell asleep as a tear rolled down her cheek.**

**

* * *

**** The Chairman and Kaname were still in his office discussing what they were going to do with this girl. **

"**Chairman what do you intend to do with this girl. I know you to well to know you allowed her to come here just to learn. What are you planning?"**

**The Chairman gave him a sly smile and said innocently, "Oh I intend to make her a guardian."**

**

* * *

****Well here is the second chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**God not again its those pesky lawyers!!**

**Lawyers - "COME BACK HERE AND GIVE US THOSE COOKIES!!"**

**Me - shoves cookies in mouth and swallows them "cookies? I don't see any cookies and OH MY GOD WHAT IS ON YOUR HEAD?!!"**

**Lawyers - checks head frantically and starts chasing me**

**Me - "HAHA YOU FELL FOR IT AGAIN!!" poof disappears**


	3. Slayer to future slayed

**A/N Hey sorry it took so long. My internet connection got screwed and it didn't get fixed until like now. NOT MY FAULT!!! Any ways here is the third chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Vampire Knight. Just an over obsessed fa- o dear god the lawyers are here again gotta run.**

**Lawyer- "HEY GUYS I FOUND HER! GET THE RESTRAINING ORDER!!"**

**Me- "YEA YOU FOUND ME OR DID YOU?"**

**Lawyer- scratches head "Uh what?"**

**Me- "EXACTLY!!! HAHA" poof disappears poof reappears "Oops almost forgot don't forget to review" poof disappears again**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki got up in the morning wanting only nothing but to go back to sleep but she had the job of prefect and had to get up.**

"**Ugh" ,grunted the half asleep Yuki as she got out of bed. She looked over to where Chastity was suppose to be sleeping but she wasn't there.**

**This woke Yuki up, "OH MY GOSH WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She got dressed and was running down the hall with only one shoe on. She burst through the Chairman's door still trying to put her other shoe on when she said in a panic, "CH- I MEAN FATHER!! I LOST CHASTITY!!"**

**Chairman looked up from his newspaper and Chastity stuck her head out of the kitchen. She laughed and said, "Well I guess you found me!" , and she went back into the kitchen. Yuki then noticed that the placed was filled with the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes.**

**Chastity walked in with a stack of them and a bottle of maple syrup. Already on the table were four plates, if Zero decided to show. Chastity apologetically smiled at Yuki as she said, "Sorry Yuki, I forgot to tell you I get up early and I thought I would make us some breakfast this morning."**

**Yuki said, "Its alright I forgive you because u put chocolate chips in the pancakes." Both girls laughed. Yuki heard Chastity laugh and thought it sounded pretty and light. **

"**Chastity, you have a nice laugh. I hope we can hear it more." said Chairman.**

"**Thank you Chairman. The guys back at my home, my old home, said the same not that they would think of trying anything." ,said Chastity with a smile.**

"**Your welcome, and please call me father since your going to be living here for who knows how long. If that's alright with you." ,he added in just in case it would hit a nerve.**

**Chastity thought it over for a moment the to both Chairman and Yuki's surprise smiled and said, "You got it Dad." , then went to get herself something to drink. Then the half dead Zero walked in and stopped dead and said, "Do I smell pancakes?"**

**Yuki beamed at him and said, "Yeah, Chastity made them."**

**Zero pulled himself a chair and said, "Good, because if you or the Chairman made them they wouldn't be edible."**

**Yuki and Chairman glowered at him while he started to eat. Chastity came in with a mug, sat back down and started to eat. The Chairman cleared his throat and said, "Chastity your going to start today as a prefect. I thought it best because of your experience with vampires and your strength would make it more avoidable that Yuki would be trampled again."**

**Yuki blushed and Chastity laughed but made it passed as a very violent cough. Then Chastity said, "Yeah of course no problem but I think I might need something to hold the Day Class back because I'm sure it would cause an alarm holding them back with my Falcon swords."**

"**What is a Falcon sword?", asked Yuki**

"**Haha, it's the name I gave my swords. I used to have a staff when I first started." ,said Chastity.**

"**Did you have a name for it?" ,asked Yuki again**

"**(Cough) Um yes." , said Chastity in a hushed tone.**

"**What was it?" ,asked Yuki, Chairman, and Zero.**

"**I named it 'GOD DAMMIT'" ,said Chastity. (A/N sorry but it has a point)**

**Yuki was wondering what was Chastity embarrassed about the name. **

"**Why did you name it that?" ,asked Yuki waiting to hear her answer.**

**Chastity said, "Well, um, that's what the guys there said when I whacked them hard with it."**

**Everyone at the table laughed. Even Zero cracked a smile. Then after the Chairman was done he said, "I'm sure we could find another weapon for you that is Day Class friendly. You don't need to worry about the rest of the Night Class student body. If anything goes wrong report it to Kaname Kuran and then to me. Also if anything becomes a handful just call out to Zero or Yuki and I'm sure they'll give you a hand. Right now I think you guys should all get going to class before it starts. Miss Mila I'm sure that you don't want a detention on the first day. Hmm I like the sound of that, 'Miss Mila', I think I have found you a nickname"**

**

* * *

**

**In the classroom Yuki kept nodding off, but thankfully didn't fall totally asleep thanks to Chastity nudging her whenever she was dangerously close. Throughout the day Chastity's energy didn't give out even though she was the one who fought the vampire. Yuki fell asleep in phys. Ed. when Chastity woke her up with enthusiasm.**

"**CHASTITY!! Honestly I don't think your human. No human can do what you did last night and still be able to bounce around the next day? Is this another power of yours?" ,Yuki ranted at Chastity. Chastity just laughed turning heads of the Day Class male population. **

"**No silly, it's a new fangled thing called caffeine. You can usually find it in coffee as in what I was drinking this morning," ,said Chastity, "Also this school has horseback riding as a part of phys. Ed. I didn't get to ride much back home." She leaned over Yuki and ruffled her hair playfully. Yuki play punched her back and said, "Slayers are taught how to ride a horse?"**

**Chastity became all quiet, then gave a shy smile, the same one she had on yesterday, and said, "No, I used to take lessons. My mom had a friend and we would both go up and have our lesson together. It was nice." She walked away to the horse Lily, who was known to be bad tempered. Lily wasn't really liking this new stranger walking up to her. She started to rear when Chastity silently and swiftly swung herself on the stubborn horse's back. Lily eerily calmed right down and Chastity rode off. After they were done everyone dismounted. When Chastity dismounted Lily started acting up again right away. Her teeth got a hold of Chastity's necklace and broke the chain. The necklace fell to the ground. A strong gust of wind blew around everyone and Chastity seemed different. Before she was very, very, very, pretty but now she was absurdly beautiful. Nothing about her face changed but the aura around her transformed making her seem vampireish. The Day Class boys started to flock around her, asking her the usual new girl questions but with a new vigor. She squeezed through them and ran to the locker room to change. Yuki picked up the necklace and started to make her way over to where Chastity was. 'Cloaking the scent of her blood isn't the only thing this can do.' she thought.**

**

* * *

**

**After Chastity had changed she curse at herself for forgetting to pick up the necklace. She then saw Yuki walk in with it in her hand and she was instantly relieved, until she saw the look on Yuki's face. It was Obvious that Yuki knew the necklace was more than she described.**

"**Um Chastity what else does this necklace do?", Yuki said trying to sound indifferent but was doing a terrible job at it.**

"**Well it cloaks more than just my scent, it also cloaks my aura." ,she explained, "That is how vampires could tell we are slayers, by noticing our aura so we made a special charm to hide that. Most of the others tattooed it onto themselves but I would really rather not. Also our natural aura makes us hard to blend in with the other humans and we want to remain anonymous to the vampires so we wear it and we are hidden. Also it makes it perfectly impossible to go anywhere with the opposite sex around." Chastity looked at Yuki expecting her to yell at her and say she didn't want to be friends with someone who couldn't tell the whole truth but to her relief Yuki smiled and said, "Come on, time for lunch"**

**Chastity suddenly in a better mood and said, "A school that serves us lunch. That is so much better than my dojo, there we had to hunt for our own food with our bare hands, and sometimes we had to eat it raw."**

**Yuki looked at Chastity horrified when Chastity laughed at her expression and said, "Relax it was a joke."**

**Yuki muttered, "It wasn't funny. Since when did you get all peppy?"**

**Chastity laughed and said, "It's the caffeine."**

**

* * *

**

**Chastity and Yuki were walking down the hall when Zero walked up to them and said to Chastity, "Something very urgent happened at your master's place and you need to see the Chairman right away."**

**Chastity seemed to know what he meant and ran to the Chairman's office.**

**Yuki looked at Zero and asked, "What happened?"**

**He looked down at her and said, "They found out where she was and are**

**coming after her."**

**Yuki asked, "Who is coming after her?"**

**Zero replied, "The vampire she fell in love with and had to slay. The people coming after her are his family."**

**

* * *

**

**That's the third chapter and I'll start typing away after my trip to cape cod. FYI I'm typing this before my internet is fixed so I'll probably type the fourth while my internet is still down so to make up for my tardiness I'll give you two chapters. Now I better leave before those pesky Lawyers show. When they weren't looking I took their ties and replaced them with ones with sponge bob on it and every five minutes it will shout "I'M READY!" haha that will be fun. Here they come**

**OO and thanks ****to ****xxpatixx and i luv u -im bored- for reviewing u each get imaginary cookies**

**Lawyer- tie shouts 'IM READY!' "AGH we are going to get her if it's the last thing before I go by a shiny car after work!!"**

**Me- HAHA Tomorrow it is gonna be one that screams very loudly and guess what, it could happen any time anywhere, and the only way to get it off is to take all your clothes off because I will superglue it just like I did with the sponge bob ties if you haven't noticed.**

**Lawyers- "WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU" ties all simultaneously shout 'IM READY!'**

**Me- "Haha I wish I recorded this" poof disappears**


	4. Stay or leave?

**A/N Hey readers thanks for reading this far. I want to thank those who have reviewed in the past. Thanks haha. Anywhose I have been thinking and before I write chapter five I want at least four reviews, and if u have any suggestions or thoughts on how to improve it that is always welcome. Also I'm not sure if I will be able to update to much the next few weeks because of family issues so I'll try but I can't make any promises. Well that's that so bring on the sexy vampires.**

**Ok now that the icky serious part is outta the way lets get back to entertaining part. I invited Chastity and Zero to do a little recap.**

**Me: "Hey guys!"**

**Zero and Chastity: "Hey"**

**Me: "So who wants to recap?"**

**Zero: "Not me." (walks away)**

**Me: "HEY!!" . "Get back here now little mister!!"**

**Zero: "Why should I?"**

**Me: "Cause if u don't I'll make u fall in love with a vampire in the story!!"**

**Zero: (glares) "You wouldn't."**

**Me: "Um who is the author here?" (shouts)**

**Chastity: "Um guys I think the readers are getting pissed off."**

**Me: "Yea ur right, Zero just do it."**

**Zero: "Fine, Chastity's necklace hides her aura so she can go around undetected and we found out vampires are after her."**

**Me: (sarcastic) "Wow Zero you have a way with words like make people want to fall asleep hearing them from you."**

**Zero: "Hey I heard that!! I'm leaving."**

**Me: (grumbles) "I like Kaname better."**

**Zero: "I HEARD THAT TOO!!" (walks away)**

**Me: "So I guess I'll do the disclaimer."**

**Chastity: "You might as well."**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN . . . (lawyers walk in) A PAIR OF SHOES!!! But I don't own Vampire Knight but seriously nobody here does that's why its called FANfiction.**

**Lawyers: "HEY THAT'S THE GIRL WHO SWITCHED OUR TIES WITH SCREAMING SPONGEBOB ONES!!" (ties all simultaneously shout IM READY) "GET HER!!!!"**

**(chase)**

**Me: "AGGHHHHHHH CHASTITY HELP ME!!"**

**Chastity: "Gee I would really but I'm being hunted by a clan of vampires and its better if I lay low." (walks away)**

**Me: (still being chased) "IF YOU HELP I'LL TAKE YOU TO STAR BUCKS AND GET YOU THE MOST CAFFINATED BEVERAGE!!!"**

**Chastity: (stops dead turns around and runs back) "How can I be of service?"**

**Me: "Scare off those Lawyers while I'll make my escape."**

**Chastity takes out her swords and lawyers stop and run away papers flying everywhere. **

**Me: "HAHA BYEZ" poof dissapears**

**

* * *

**

** Yuki and Zero walked into the Chairman's office to see Chastity pacing the floor. She seemed to be in deep thought.**

** "Um, Chastity what are you thinking about doing?", asked Yuki, being concerned over her new friends predicament. Chastity had a look of resolution and turned to face Yuki, Zero, and the Chairman who stepped in next to Zero in order to stay out of Chastity's path.**

** "I'm going to pack up. I could be gone by dawn tomorrow. I will erase all evidence that I was ever here. I just need you to tell my master to tell everyone that I'm gone. The only people who should have known where I was are the slayers so whoever told that clan where I was, is a slayer. If any vampires come tell them of Kaname Kuran being of residence here and that I never got here, in order to keep everyone safe. To keep you all safe I won't tell you where I'm going. I truly am sorry to put you through so much trouble, forgive me, and I was just starting to get used to you guys as a family." **

** She gave a sad smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was plain that she didn't want to leave but her best interests was with them and the school.**

** Just then Kaname walked through the door. It was apparent that he heard everything. He walked up beside Yuki, who even though of the certain circumstances blushed.**

** "Ahh Kaname you have arrived. I would like you to help us convince Miss Mila that there is no need for her to leave and it is better if she stays here with us." , said the Chairman in a surprisingly serious voice which for him was rare.**

** Chastity looked at the Chairman all teary eyed with an astonished and confused expression, "What?" ,she asked breathlessly not believing what she had just heard. **

** "He is right Chastity, no one wants you to leave including yourselves. Also I think the Day Class male student body would be very disappointed if you leave." ,Kaname added in with a smile. While Chastity threw a hard glare at Zero who had an all to innocent expression on.**

** "Zero how did he find out?" ,said Chastity in a cold tone that made the room feel dark. **

** "I told the Chairman and apparently he told Kuran." ,said Zero trying to avoid her shooting daggers out of her eyes. "Really we all want you to stay."**

** "Yes, all of us. Please, will you stay?" ,Yuki said taking a step towards Chastity, who was hugging herself for support. (A/N better herself than a tree right?)**

** Chastity's head was lowered. Her tears were now falling onto the floor. She looked up with a face that was sad and happy. **

"**YES!!", she cried out and than ran herself into Yuki's comforting arms.**

** The Chairman smiled and said, "Then its all settled then!" he walked over and joined in the hug. "So I hear you made quite the impression on our male Day Class students!! Looks like our wittle Miss Miwwa is going to get herself a boyfriend by Christmas." (A/N just in case you don't get it the w's are suppose to be there)**

** Everyone else laughed while Chastity just glared.**

**

* * *

**** Yuki, Zero, and Chastity finished patrolling for the night. Chastity took a shower first then headed off towards the dorms. Yuki then went to the dorms only to find out that Chastity wasn't there.**

** 'Not again' ,thought Yuki remembering the previous morning. She opened a window to hearing soft guitar music and light singing. She listened to hear the song was a ballad. She saw that the music was coming from the terrace of an empty dorm above them. (A/N I don't know if the Day Class dorms have terraces but I'm the author and in this story they do) Yuki climbed the stairs and let herself into the unused dorm only to find out it's locked had been picked open. She walked silently to the open terrace window to see Chastity playing an acoustic guitar. Chastity started to sing and Yuki listened to the words.**

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cried, and the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side, when you walk away, I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you, When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too, When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK, I miss you, I've never felt this way before, everything that I do, reminds me of you, and the clothes you left they lie on the floor, and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do, when you walk away  
I count the steps that you take, do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you, When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing too, and when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it OK, I miss you, we were made for each other, out here forever, I know we were, Yeah Yeah, all I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, Yeah,  
When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, When you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it OK, I miss you. _

_(A/N DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this song. This song is called When Your Gone and is owned by Avril Lavigne)  
_

** Yuki felt tears in her eyes because Chastity sang so beautifully and sadly. Yuki caught her breathe and Chastity looked up. Her face suddenly reddened and she apologize.**

** "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wanted to wait for you before I went to bed." She then smiled and walked over, well actually more liked skipped over to Yuki. She grabbed her hand and said "Lets go." Chastity skipped while she dragged Yuki back to their room. Chastity still had energy.**

** "Chastity, how can you skip this late at night?" ,Yuki asked warily.**

**Chastity smiled sweetly and replied, "Caffeine, lots and lots of caffeine."**

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys like this chapter. Don't forget four reviews please.**

**Me: "Thanks Chastity for scaring off the lawyers."**

**Chastity: "No problem" . "Sooooo . . ."**

**Me: "Hm?"**

**Chastity: "Isn't there a drink that u promised to get me?"**

**Me: "Ohh yea oops here ya go." gives here cappuccino**

**Chastity: eyes grow wide "YEY!!" lunges for drink **

**Me: "Hey Yuki, where have you been?"**

**Yuki: "Laundry, just finished or I would've been here . . . Who is that?"**

**Inuyasha: "Um Ash (A/N that's me) who are these people?"**

**Me: "ACK Inuyasha what are u doing here?! I haven't written a fanfic about u yet?!!"**

**Inuyasha: "Oh sorry"**

**Me: "Its ok I forgive you. Don't forget to review people!!!!"**


	5. Stupid necklace

**A/N hey guys sorry if the characters are a little OCC but I had my uncle's funeral last Tuesday so not entirely my fault.**

**Yuki and Chastity: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE" hugs (me)**

**Me: "Thanks guys." ,-.-**

**Yuki: yells "ZERO GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE AND HUG HER NOW!!"**

**Zero: "Fine, fine" hugs**

**Chairman: snaps picture "I just wanted some evidence that he does know how to hug" joins in hug**

**Kaname: gracefully walks in (A/N drools) "I would like a copy of that, and I am truly sorry for your loss." also joins in hug**

**Kain: gracefully struts in "I am also sorry for your loss." also hugs (A/N I know he isn't really in the story yet but he is just so HOT I couldn't help it)**

**Me: "Thanks guys, um who wants to recap"**

**Everyone freezes and look at each other. They try to tip toe away.**

**Me: "HOLD IT!!!" everyone stops moving, "Somebody needs to do the recap. How about Kain cause we haven't heard from him yet."**

**Kain: "Fine, Chastity was planning how to leave so the vampires that are after her won't bother the school. Everyone convinces her that they don't want her to leave. Yuki finds her on a balcony playing guitar and singing. Then they go back to their dorm."**

**Me: "Umm, well, you did a better job then Zero." ,**

**Zero: glares "HEY!!"**

**Me: " Hey Chastity what ever happened to those lawyers?"**

**Chastity: nervously "Haha well umm gee I really would love to tell you and the readers but unfortunately this fic is rated T so I'm not allowed to go into detail"**

**Me: O.o "Okay then maybe another time then. Um does anyone want to do the disclaimer?"**

**Chairman: "MEMEME oo pick me!!"**

**Me: "Haha ok you do it Chairman."**

**Chairman: DISCLAIMER Ash (a/n me) does not own any part of Vampire Knight.**

**Zero: "The day she owns Vampire Knight is the day her parents buy her a horse which is never."**

**Me: "I hate you"**

**Zero: "Then I guess I don't have to be here."**

**Me:o "I GUESS YOU DON'T!!"**

**Me and Zero continue fighting **

**Chastity: sighs "There at it again."**

**Yuki: "You know he doesn't have to be so mean."**

**Zero: "I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!!"**

**Me: "YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT THE WHOLE TIME!!," now she says in her normal voice, "and guess what, YOUR STILL HERE."**

**Zero: speechless so he walks away.**

**Me: "I still like Kaname better, he's nice to me. AND HIS HAIR IS COOLER!!"**

**Zero: from far away, "BITE ME"**

**Me: "I THINK THAT'S YOUR JOB FANG BOY!!"**

**Kaname: "They are amusing when they are fighting, and thank you for the comment Ashleigh."**

**Me: mood swing " O, your welcome Kaname." smiles**

**Yuki: "O well lets start the chapter."**

**Chastity: "O and reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcome but make sure that they are constructive and offer help, don't just say you hate it for no reason. Tell her. SHE WANTS TO IMPROVE!!"**

**Me: gives her watery puppy dog eyes "You mean my writing is bad?"**

**Chastity: "No, no, just trying to get the reviews a' flowing."**

**Me: "O ok here is the fifth chapter." poof disappears**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki was walking with Chastity to where the Night and Day Classes changed. Chastity wasn't there to patrol the two previous nights because the first night she wasn't a guardian yet and last night she was planning on leaving so this technically was her first night on duty.**

"**Yuki, it's a good thing that Zero fixed my necklace.", said Chastity.**

**Yuki was confused so she asked, "Why is that?" , cocking her head to the side.**

"**Cause the Day Class is coming and I think the male students are coming straight towards me.", Chastity said jokingly.**

**Yuki looked at the direction of the stampeding Day Class students with a look of humor and then a look of fear. They were literally a mob running towards where the Night Class would be passing through. Yuki nervously took out her staff. Chastity followed suite (a/n did I use the right one?) and took out her new staff. Then the Day Class came crashing into them. Yuki was easily knocked down but Chastity held in a little better than that. Actually she held in a lot better than that. She was holding back her share of students plus the ones that knocked down Yuki. She looked towards Yuki and let out a strained laugh, due to the fact that she was holding back a very large crowd. Then her face grew angry.**

"**Zero!!! What the hell!? You left me and Yuki all by ourselves!" ,she yelled furiously at Zero. Zero just stared at her indifferently when the crowd made an attempt to knock Chastity over. They almost succeeded. ALMOST succeeded, because Chastity got so pissed off that she thrust the staff forward pushing back the crowd and said in a voice so loud it was not really possible for a human to even get that loud, "ENOUGH!!!!"**

**The crowd grew silent and still. The people in the front of the mob were on the ground from when Chastity knocked them down. Then everyone looked up to see that the Night Class have been spectators for the whole show. They silently snickered that a seemingly small human girl knocked down about twenty people (a/n remember that it was only the front part of the mob) and was still standing herself. **

**The only one who wasn't snickering was to busy staring at Chastity.**

**He was one of the four vampires (Kaname, Kain, Aidou, and Zero) who knew exactly what she was but something was different. Chastity felt the hole being stared into her head and turn towards the person who was staring at her. She saw the person looking at her funny and then looked down. When she pushed back the crowd her necklace got hooked onto the staff, and when she jerked it forward the necklace yet again broke. So now her true aura was showing, her scent was in the air. The Day Class was still silent when she had to act like nothing at all had happened.**

"**Okay, Day Class to your dorms. Night Class to your classes. Lets get moving." ,said Chastity in an authoritive tone. Still no one moved and now Chastity was getting anxious as well as mad.**

"**Now." , she said darkly that it actually scared most of the Day Class students, it only interrupted the Night Class' snickering. **

**Everyone started to go to their intended destinations, when the one who was staring was confronted by Kaname.**

"**Kain, is something wrong?" ,he said in a calm voice.**

"**H-her aura!! It, it changed, along with her, her blood's scent!!"**

"**Hmm? What about her blood?", asked Kaname.**

"**It has, has a scent!! That's not all, the scent it, it calls to me." ,Kain just barely stuttered out. His face was shocked and also had another look. **

**That look was hunger.**

* * *

"**Aghhhhhhhh, I can't believe this stupid necklace!! This is the second time in two days that it broke!! I'm going to have to get a better chain.", Chastity fumed, although she was really hiding the fact that Kain was staring at her. 'He was really cute!!' she thought in her head, making her cheeks grow pink. Yuki just stared at her, laughing at Chastity's pink cheeks. Chastity glowered at her only making Yuki laugh harder.**

"**So, I saw that Kain was staring at you, and you grew embarrassed when you caught him staring. You like him don't you?", Yuki teased Chastity. **

**At Yuki's comment Chastity grew even more red. Then a little to quickly she replied, "Of course not! Don't be so silly!! I haven't even talked to him before." Then she said all too innocently, "Was it me or did you blush a little yourself when Kaname was seen leading the group?"**

**Yuki stopped laughing and turned red also.**

**Then Chastity grew silent and said, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. It already has me in enough trouble."**

**Yuki also stopped laughing. 'That's right. She had to kill the last vampire she loved and now she is being hunted by his clan.' ,she thought.**

**Chastity then started to fix her necklace. Yuki stood up and said, "I'm going to patrol a little bit." then she walked off.**

**Chastity was left alone. 'I don't want a repeat of last time, but why can't I stop thinking of that face? Why can't I stop thinking of those eyes?' she thought. Those eyes reminded her of something. Just before the last vampire attacked her he had those same eyes. **

**They were eyes of hunger.**

**

* * *

**

**Lawyers: "HMMM hmm hm hmmmmhmmph" (tied up and gagged)**

**Me: "What happened to you guys?" laughs hysterically**

**Chastity: "Oops you weren't suppose to see that."**

**Me: O.o "Oooooookay well don't forget to review!!"**


	6. Arguing in the morning

Hey readers!!! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!! Lo sientos (Spanish), gomen asai (Japanese), Przepraszam! (polish). I am really sorry that I waited this long to update. I recently transferred to a new high school and this is my sophomore year and I had a lot of work to do. Then school started and they gave us a lot of homework and I didn't have time to write at all!!!! Also I've been having a case of writers block. But I had and idea for this chapter. The characters are going to be a tiny bit ooc but I wanted to make it up to you guys for the late chapter by adding a little bit of humor.

Zero: "Yea right like you could be funny"

Me: glares "Better than you. At least I can smile."

Zero: " And what is that suppose to mean."

Me: "Well it means I've seen rocks show more emotions than you."

Zero: takes out the bloody rose gun "You want to say that again?"

Me: " Do you really think it's wise to point that at me?"

Zero: "What are you gonna do about it?"

Me: smiles evilly "Well I was thinking about this." turns gun into a banana

Zero: looks dumbfounded "How the hell did you do that?!"

Me: "I'm the author I can do anything I want."

Zero: "That's abusing your power as an author."

Me: "O yeah well . . . YOUR ABUSING THE POWER OF YOUR FACE!!!"

Zero and I are yelling at each other back and forth. Chastity and Yuki walk in.

Chastity: looks really annoyed "OKAY!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!! GIVE IT A REST!!!!! WE ARE ALL SICK AND TIRED OF YOU GUYS BICKERING!!!!

Yuki: "Yeah guys, seriously please stop fighting."

Zero: "O yeah! Like we would listen to you. The one and only thing that we both have in common is that we both won't let others tell us what to do. Right Ashleigh? (that's me) Ashleigh?"

Me: "Okay Chastity I'll stop." smiles sweetly

Zero: "WHAT!!! What the hell your suppose to do the opposite of what she says!"

Me: still smiling sweetly "Why in the world would I do that?"

Zero: angrily yells "BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS GO AGAINST WHAT PEOPLE SAY!! ESPECIALLY WHAT I SAY!! WHY DO YOU CHOSE NOW TO LISTEN?!"

Me: "Oh, well, number one I like Chastity and she saved my ass a few chapters ago. Number two you said I go against what people say and by listening to Chastity I am going against what you said about me going against what people say."

Zero: "My brain hurts."

Me: mutters "It doesn't take that much thinking for you to do that."

Zero: "HEY!!"

Me: "Okay can somebody do the recap?"

Chairman: "OO OO ME ME ME!!!"

Me: O.o "Um where did you come from? O well go ahead"

Chairman: clears throat "In the last chapter Chastity held back a group of twenty students by herself and she threw them back to get them to stop trying to knock her down. Her necklace got broken, again might I add, and her aura was seen, again, and then Kain . . ."

Zero: cuts off Chairman "And then Kain was checking her out and thought her scent was magically delicious."

Me: stares "Why are you talking like the little lepracon dude from the _Lucky charms _commercial?"

Chastity: blush "Zero you . . I . . . urgh . . . Shut up"

Kain: (a/n I don't think he would blush since he is a vampire but if he could here is where he would) avoids eye contact with everybody " ……………………."

Aidou: (a/n for the record he really annoys me) "HAHA KaIN lOVes CHastiTY" he says singing

Me: "um ooooook um Aidou can you do the disclaimer?"

Aidou: "Sure!!!

DISCLAIMER: Ashleigh does not own any part of Vampire Knight."

Me: "Except Chastity, I own her so MWAHAHAHAH cough cough."

Chastity: "O dear god she's thinking evilly again."

Me: . " Whatever lets start the story."

* * *

It was Saturday morning when Yuki woke up to go to the Chairman's office because lately that has been where Chastity goes in the morning. When Yuki opened the door she saw Zero and Chastity kneeling on the floor involved in a very heated argument.

"SLAYERS ARE SOOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN HUNTERS!!"

(a/n can you guess who that is? Cough cough Chastity.)

"NO WAY IN HELL!! HUNTERS ARE SO MUCH BETTER!!"

"SLAYERS ARE WAY MORE STRONGER!!"

"ONLY BECAUSE THEY WERE BORN WITH THE STRENGTH!!! HUNTERS HAVE THE DRIVE TO WORK AT IT!!"

"OUR SENSES ARE SHARPER THAN A NORMAL HUMAN. WE ARE MADE TO HUNT VAMPIRES SUCCESSFULLY."

"HUNTING VAMPIRES IS A FAMILY TRADITION. THE SKILLS ARE PASSED DOWN GENERATION TO GENERATION. NOT JUST SOME STRANGER ON THE STREET THAT GOT LUCKY."

"AWE SO YOU NEED MOMMY TO TEACH YOU HOW TO AIM THE POINTY END OF A STICK AT THE VAMPIRE'S HEART?!"

"SHUT UP!!! I STARTED TRAINING LONG BEFORE YOU EVER DID AND I CAN FIGHT OFF ANY VAMPIRE THAT WOULD EVEN DARE LAY HIS OR HER HANDS ON ME!!"

Chastity looks at him coldly and says calmly, "Oh really? And you became a vampire how?"

That made Zero speechless, he needed a few minutes to come up with a come back. Then he had a good one.

"OH YEAH?" , screamed Zero ready with his come back.

"YEAH!!" ,responded Chastity.

"YEAH, WELL, SHUT UP!!!" ,said Zero, so much for the witty comeback.

"Oh yeah that is sooooooo original. Well that's what you would expect from a hunter." ,Chastity said coolly.

"WHAT!! You want to say that again?!" Zero shouted in anger and annoyance.

"Wow, I just thought that Hunters were incompetent at killing vampires, I didn't know they were stupid too." said Chastity with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT!!! LETS GO RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT!!!" ,challenged Zero.

"BRING IT YOU PANSY HUNTER!!" , replied Chastity.

The chairman who was in another room had finally reached the limit of going crazy.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT!!! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN GOING AT IT FOR THREE HOURS AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU EACH HAVE TO SPEND A DAY WITH A VAMPIRE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!!!!"

Zero and Chastity's faces contorted in perfect symmetry going from shock, to anger, and then to denial. They both shook their heads and at the exact same time said,

"NO WAY IN HELL!!!! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SPEND A SAY WITH A VAMPIRE!!!!"

"Oh yes you are." , said the Chairman with authority. Yuki who was standing there the whole time was thinking, 'What exactly are you going to do to make them?'

Chastity, being the American teenager that she was challenged the Chairman's empty threat.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to do to make us?"

"Well," the Chairman said coolly, "You spend the day with a vampire, or I take your staffs away, leaving you to fend of the Day Class students with your bare hands."

Chastity and Zero both looked at each other and then Chastity said, "Well I have been wanting to take a crack at that guy from the Day Class who I caught staring at my butt the other day . . ." she said thoughtfully.

The Chairman then looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me-look and said, "Then I guess its either the day with a vampire for you or you must walk around the school with no necklace for a month."

Chastity stared wide eyed at the Chairman and said, "You wouldn't."

"Do you want to try me? Next time think before you wake me up with your arguing." Chairman looked at them and walked over to his desk. He took out some files and was looking through the names.

Yuki stared at the three other people in the room when she realized that the very Kaname Kuran was standing behind her. She flushed and rushed out ,

"Kaname!! I didn't see you there!"

He looked at her and smiled gently, " Actually I have been here for quite some time and I must say even though the argument topic was not to my taste, these two were highly amusing."

Then Chastity mumbled, "Yes, very amusing about people arguing about which group is better at killing you."

Yuki grew red but Kaname just laughed.

"Yes, I do see your point." he said calmly.

Then the Chairman shouted, "I HAVE FOUND WHO YOU TWO ARE SPENDING THE DAY WITH!!! For Zero it is (insert drum roll here) Ruka Souen. And for Chastity it is (another drum roll) Akatsuki Kain!!!"

Chastity and Zero just glared at him and at the same time said, "I hate you."

The Chairman just laughed it off and said, "Now go get ready for your DATES!!"

They both made a lunge at him but he moved out of the way.

* * *

Ok there it is I have to go to bed now so nighty night. Also you see that little button at the bottom. When you click it a "magical" little box comes up and it you type your opinion about the story, it "magically" gets sent to me and I "magically" become happy. Try it. Common you know you want to. 


	7. Gerry Cherry cola

Really really really really really really really really really sorry for waiting this long. No excuse really, so I'm sorry. School is a bitch, and so is writers block. O and FYI I changed the rating to M because most of the new ideas are in the "M" category, and simply because I can. XD

Zero: Your just lazy.

Me: (glares) No, I think the readers would want me to get the chapter up right away so instead of prolonging it, I'll write the more mature chapter during my study halls cause its not like I have anything better to do.

Zero: How about doing some _studying _or some _homework. _You know, what the study hall is actually there for.

Me: I'll get the homework done first, then I'll write the chapter. Okay mother?

Zero: I am not your mother, thank god.

Me: Hmm that's exactly what your mother said about you.

Zero: And when exactly did she tell you this?

Me: (smirks) Last night at my place

Zero: (narrows eyes) I am going to kill you.

Me: Yea sure OKAY.

Zero: Do you think that I can't?

Me: Well, for one thing, um you're a fictional character. Secondly I am the author, and I have the power to dye your hair pink and rename you Lola so basically, yea I am doubting that you could kill me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight in any shape way or form. If I did, I would probably be rich, but I'm not, so I obviously don't own Vampire Knight, no matter how awesome that would be.

* * *

Yuki, Zero, and Chastity left the Chairman's office/apartment. Zero and Chastity waited until they were far away enough and then, much to Yuki's dismay, they started to argue again.

"This is all YOUR fault Fang Boy!" ,yelled Chastity.

"Yea right, you started it, Problematic Princess." ,countered Zero.

"Excuse me, Problematic Princess? What the hell is that!" ,said Chastity.

"Oh, my parents died in a fire, parts of my life are blocked out of my memory, my blood is a ticking time bomb while I'm fighting vampires, BLAH BLAH BLAH!" ,said Zero in a mocking tone.

Chastity glared at Zero and said, " You know, whatever I can do to you doesn't technically count as murder."

Zero glared daggers at Chastity and said, "I was strong to begin with, and now I am even stronger because of my 'changing' so even if you are a super human, I can still kick your ass."

"Number one, you weren't born with the power and strength like me. Number two I became even stronger after training. Number three . . . YOUR FACE!!", said Chastity.

"That is the stupidest come back that I have ever heard.", stated Zero.

"Well, even though I had always known you were a dumbass to begin with, I at least thought that even someone as slow as you could get that comeback.", said Chastity coolly.

"What the hell is there to get about 'Your face'?" , said Zero.

"Oh thats right, you never get to look at it since all the mirrors around you have already been broken, so you don't get to see that your looks are equal to a horse's ass!!", said Chastity loudly.

"I could same the same about you.", countered Zero.

"You know I remember having a little cousin, she was more my sister than not. I considered her a sibling, She wasn't even my real sister and she loves me more than your own brother does. Well more than anyone loves you, actually.", Chastity said in a mocking tone, with a hint of hard humor.

"I hate you.", said Zero with a glare.

"I would say I hate you, but I think thats too strong a word. If there was a word that can describe wanting to kick your ass so hard that you turn back to human, then taking pictures to torture you with for the rest of your life, then I would use that. Oh wait, there is a word. I believe hate is exactly the word to describe that, so yea, I hate you too." said Chastity with a mocking smile.

As the two of them bickered, Yuki wearily shifted her gaze to the school's entrance to see a strange male standing there. When she took a closer look, he had the same aura around him as Chastity, but she and Zero were to into their argument that they didn't realize the stranger. The guy had silver with black tip, a very handsome and angular face, and a very lean, but still muscular physique. He was wearing a simple tight black T-shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be looking for something when his eyes fell on Chastity and he smirked.

The stranger said, "The pendant could never really mask your temper, that being your strongest trait."

Chastity glared at the stranger for a second then her face broke out into a huge grin and yelled, "GERRY CHERRY COLA!!"

Gerard smiled and replied, "WOOPS THERE GOES MY CHASTITY!" ,and catches her as she launches herself at him. (a/n really sorry for the corny/stupid nicknames but I wrote this at 2 am in the morning so just bare with me)

Zero and Yuki just stare at the strange couple with confused looks on their faces until they notice the more manlike chain around his neck with a pendant that had the same design as the one Chastity has.

"Oh my God, Gerard how are you? I missed my 'gal' pal." ,Chastity said excitedly.

"Peachy keen jelly bean. Ugh I don't know how you stand it! The scent of blood and vampires is unbearable! Are you eating? You look thin. Puh lease tell me that you're still not crazy on the caffeinated coffee" , he says as he turns towards Yuki. "Puh lease tell me she still doesn't rely on the caffeine.", he says then turns back to Chastity. "That is so not healthy for you, that is why you collapsed last summer.

Yuki's eyes widened and she then asked Chastity, "You collapsed last summer? What happened?"

Chastity gives Gerard a death glare and says, "I thought we already went over this, I was reading my manga and having some coffee, and when I got up to get some more sugar for my coffee, Tristan poured in half of an energy drink, granted he didn't know that I had 12 of those over sized pixie sticks (a/n I love those), but still it was all his fault that I went just a little crazy."

"Pfft, a little crazy. You ran around the whole entire headquarters about 5 times, singing first from _Phantom of the Opera_, then you decided to switch it up a little and switched to _Moulin Rouge!_, singing both Christian and Satine's role I might add. Then you decided to let your anime fetish out, quoting from _Naruto, _yelling at the top of your lungs 'BELIEVE IT'. You also recited the whole youtube video of _Charlie the Unicorn _along with the _Potter Puppet Pals _series from youtube. Tristan still goes into the fetal position every time he hears 'Candy mountain Charlie' or 'Swish and flicker that's my favorite'."(a/n btw the second quote is from "The mysterious ticking noise, part of the Potter Puppet pals video)

Gerard shakes his head in laughter and horror at the thought.

"Okay, okay, I was a _little_ bit more crazy than I lead on." ,said Chastity.

Gerard gives her a blank look and says, "You died Angelo's hair pink."

Chastity shrugged and didn't make eye contact when she said, "It was a good color on him."

Gerard gave her another look, "He is the leader of our whole organization. Then finally after you took a swig of Tristan's hard coffee you were out faster then a man whore whose ex wife just walked into the room. You were out for days. If anyone breathed to loudly they either got tortured, Chastity style, or kicked in the groin so hard that a sex change operation wouldn't even be necessary. That was the biggest sugar crash that I have ever seen."

Chastity still didn't make eye contact, when she said sheepishly, "I wasn't wearing my pendant."

Gerard countered, "You dyed Tristan's head magenta, rinsed out his hair by giving him a swirly, then shaved his hair to have a checkerboard design, and when you weren't as sensitive to sound anymore you kept screaming 'THE SPIDERS ARE ON YOU!' for the rest of the day.

Chastity looked indifferent and said, "It's not my fault if he is a pussy."

"No, baby cakes, but you did scar him physically and emotionally for life. O well at least you said you were sorry."

Chastity once again avoided eye contact and changed the subject and said, "This is my friend Yuki, and this idiot- I mean guy here is Fangboy- I mean Zero."

Gerard looks at Zero, "Ah, that would explain the stench."

Zero glares at Gerard, then stares hard at Chastity and asks, "What do your both mean by 'Even with the pendant your temper shows' and that you went wacko when you didn't have your pendant? I thought is was only your appearance that changed when you wore the pendant.

Gerard looked at Chastity and asked, "Are they trustworthy?"

Chastity looked at him surprised and said, "Yes of course. Why?"

"Then why didn't you tell them the whole use of the pendant?", Gerard asked harshly?

"I didn't feel like troubling them with something as troublesome as that." ,said Chastity guiltily.

"And what would happen when it broke off again and you turn into a totally different person?", Gerard said very harshly at her.

Chastity refused to look into Gerard's eyes.

* * *

Yea, theres the next chapter. FYI I made this chapter short cause I really wanted to make two so I can replace those annoying authors note. also just so you know, to make Gerard seem more like a gal pal, he's gay, okay? also that was not intended as a rhyme.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The truth

heres the second chapter i put out tonight. look at previous chapter for disclaimer.

* * *

Gerard somehow convinced Chastity, Zero, and Yuki to sneak off of campus and treated them to the local café. He thought ahead to seeing Chastity again so he brought a lot of extra cash, because he knew she would take advantage of him, which is exactly what she did.

Chastity's eyes glazed over with hunger, ordered the least expensive desert, just a lot of it, making the bill a lot higher than is should be. Although Gerard knew that she was doing this semi purposely, he was still surprised that a person that size could eat 3 whole cheesecakes and still be hungry.

"Jeeze, Chastity, I know this is most likely payback, and in your eyes not evil enough, but even I have a limit on my wallet.", said Gerard nervously.

"Well then, maybe next time you'll think before speaking about something that might give away more information then needed." ,said Chastity in a guiltless tone.

Zero stared at the two very strange vampire slayers and decided to get his information.

"Now what exactly does this pendant mask, and please explain to us everything about it."

Chastity quickly forked in another mouthful of cheesecake, so that means that Gerard would have to explain, just like her slightly evil mind planned all along.

Gerard cleared his throat and began.

"As you know, the pendant can mask physical appearances. Our physical appearance was not always this . . .unique. The way we look comes when our inner slayer is awakened. It's kind of like puberty, it happens gradually, but you can tell it's happening. For the girls it starts at 12, and for the guys it starts at 14, so for a good portion of the time, the girls are stronger. The pendant is given to us upon entry to our training center so we get used to the idea of wearing it all the time, although it is not mandatory to wear it in the center, but it is on the outside. The aura, and our blood's scent, we also carry is a lure to vampires, to lure _our prey. _However since we humans are trying to live peacefully we found no need to flaunt our assets. Because of our . . .profession we often go to places that have a higher population of level E vampires. But it would look suspicious going in and out of alleys holding a weapon. Our true appearance can sometimes be inconvenient because it attracts humans along with vampires. So we become too noticeable to slip in and out of alley ways because we are being ogled at. So when we look more ordinary it's easier to do our job and leave, cause sometimes we might get wounded or disgusted and we really don't want to stick around to long. We can't risk familiarity. That is the main reason. We can't risk a total stranger recognizing us, but even more important than that, we can't risk someone we already know seeing us. At the center we are given names different from our ones given to us at birth. Most of our deaths are either faked, or we are taken from a tragedy, like a car accident, flood, or fire. Basically, our past lives are wiped away. We no longer are the person who we used to be. Did Chastity ever tell you her real name? Never mind, I'm sure she didn't. Her name was Lila. She was an ordinary girl living in Hamden Connecticut with her family. She played soccer and the violin. She was an experienced horseback rider, and a good friend. She got annoying and obnoxious frequently. When she really liked anything, it became a full fledged obsession. She had different reasons for liking each season. She like summer because it was warm, and she didn't have to go to school. She like fall because of the colors, the apple pie, cider, and the fact that it would soon be her birthday. She liked winter because she, like many people, dreamed of a white Christmas, she liked how the snow would make the barren trees not seem as dead as they would bare, and of course for the snow days. She liked spring because it was her rescue from cold weather, and the trees and flowers would sprout, bring color back again. She also had a huge temper, she couldn't stand to loose, and also a big mouth. Those were her strongest traits. Why am I telling you about this? About a person who used to be and is now presumed dead. Because she was alive, and is actually sitting right here with us. The change we slayers go through take our personality and increase the intensity of the traits by 10 fold. We become beautiful, wild, and deadly, exactly what we were intended to be. The pendant changes everything so we can become a different person, to protect ourselves from being recognized. Chastity can play the guitar, where Lila never picked one up in her life. Chastity prefers the more wild horses who are harder to tame, where Lila prefers one that isn't so . . .psycho. Lila's favorite flowers were roses all year long except for early summer, where she preferred lilacs, where Chastity's favorites were jasmine and lilies. These two girls are different, yet the same person at the same time. Basically this person is bipolar. Lila, who wasn't against exactly against violence, but didn't like people dying. Chastity, her other half, is how she can fulfill her duty as a slayer without going insane for going against herself. There is a legend about vampire slayers. That somehow, vampire blood mingled with the human in ourselves before we were born, and only a big change, like puberty for instance, can trigger the blood out of dormancy."

Yuki looked confused and asked, "So being a slayer is hereditary?"

Chastity finished the half of the fourth cheesecake she was working on and decided it was her turn to speak.

"No, it isn't. We are not sure how the blood got in our system. It was most likely that our parents only could have had contact with a vampire and their memory was wiped clean of the experience. However, it can only be passed down into their children. I can't have a child that would be a slayer. Neither can Gerard, because it isn't in our genetic code that we split and pass down to our children. It stays in our blood, giving it a mix of vampire and human. However, something strange happens dealing with our appearances. Although our looks just developed, and did not change completely, in records of previous slayers I have discovered them to look exactly like us. Maybe the eye or hair color may be slightly different, but if they were alive today they could pass as our twins. That we cannot explain. But seeing as the records were in the section not even on the blue prints, I'm guessing no one is even suppose to know that file room exists."

Gerard, who was just sipping an iced coffee, just spit out the contents in his mouth all over Zero, though not a drop even touched Yuki. (a/n I can totally see that happen and I find it hilarious.)

"WHAT?!!!!!! YOU ACTUALLY WENT IN THERE?!! DID YOU NOT EVEN HEAR WHEN OUR MENTORS WERE GIVING US THE TOUR OF THE CENTER SAY THAT THIS ROOM IS FOR THE LEADER'S USE ONLY AND THAT WE WERE NEVER ON ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TO ENTER!!???", said Gerard, yelling too loudly inside the café.

"Uh no.", said Chastity in a bored tone.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!", yelled Gerard, again.

"I'm positive that I was still in the infirmary suffering from the heat of the fire and the mental stress of losing my family." ,said Chastity in a cold voice.

It got very quite and awkward at the table. You could have heard a pin drop in Sweden, and it would have made a very loud echo at the table. Then Chastity thought of changing the subject, though she wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

"Did you guys know that there is only one other girl in the whole center?"

Gerard grimaced slightly at the mention of the new person but said nothing.

Yuki was curious again, "No, you never did? There is only one other girl in the center?"

Chastity's face grew spooky and continued on.

"Well technically she's not even considered part of the center anymore. She's in the infirmary, permanently. She went insane when a bunch of level E vampires were fighting her. She was extremely strong and could have handled them no sweat, but then out of no where some little kids who must have snuck out came into the woods. The vampires went even more crazy and deadly, their blood lust making them stronger, they quickly got a hold of the kids and made off with them. She heard their screams of terror, but even worse she heard them abruptly silenced. She instinctively tore off her pendant and made a gash on her arm with her weapon. Her blood being much sweeter than the kids drew the vampires back to her, where she killed every last one. She only talks to a few people now, and even then her words don't make sense. It is said that there is a curse on all female slayers. They may be powerful, but the more powerful the being, the bigger the weakness is that can lead to their demise."

"What is the female slayer's curse?", asked Yuki quietly.

Chastity looked directly into her eyes and said

"We are to fall from the compassion in our hearts. The same as Ariana to the massacred children, and I to my vampire lover.

* * *

Ok so that's the chapter. I planned that both should come out on Valentines day but I don't think any of you will be on to read it. But if you do feel free or compelled to right a review. Please be compelled. I promise next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
